Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a control method thereof and a storage medium, and in particular relates to a technique for generating a multi-screen using a plurality of projection apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for configuring a projected image in which a plurality of projected images that are projected from a plurality of a projection apparatuses are combined (hereinafter referred to as a multi-screen) are known.
When configuring a multi-screen, image areas in which respective adjacent projected images overlap are arranged, and joint lines is made to not be noticeable by performing a luminance correction on image signals of such overlap areas. In a case where such a multi-screen is configured, it is necessary to adjust so that the plurality of images that are projected from the plurality of projection apparatuses are displayed at appropriate positions.
In this respect, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-14356 in which pattern images projected from a plurality of projection apparatuses are captured by a camera, a projection distortion correction parameter is generated, and in addition to correcting the shape of the projection on the screen, the overlap areas of the image are calculated and a luminance correction is performed.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-14356, an image displayed on a multi-screen is generated by dividing high definition image data based on information of the overlap areas and the projection distortion correction parameter generated by adjustment. Conversely, because the entire angle of view changes when the overlap area changes as a result of the adjustment, the image that is projected on the multi-screen is changed.
However, when multi-screens of the same specifications are constructed at many locations, an image that is divided so as to provide a pre-determined overlap area is prepared as a image that is displayed on the multi-screen, for example, but with the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-14356, because the overlap areas of the image are not defined, there are cases in which the image prepared in advance and the image that is projected do not match.